Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to mechanisms for holding objects such as parachutes to kites for being carried aloft by the kites, and for subsequently releasing the objects, and, more specifically, to such mechanisms that release the objects when the flight strings of the kites are given slack.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents appear to be relevant to the present invention:
Backman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,420, issued Sep. 7, 1999, discloses a kite accessory release system that drops a variety of objects by increasing tension on the flight string with a jerk.
Nickle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,899, issued Dec. 17, 1991, discloses a kite accessory release device with dissolvable member that drops a toy paratrooper by means of a liquid filled gelatin capsule that dissolves after a period of time. The flyer just flies the kite until a chemical reaction releases the object.
Elson, U.S. Pat. 4,911,383, issued Mar. 27, 1990, discloses a flexible pocket that is either made into the keel of a kite or positioned between the keel of a kite and the flight string of that kite for holding a parachute when the flight string is held taut and for releasing the parachute when the flight string is given slack.
Baird, U.S. Pat. 4,842,222, issued Jun. 27, 1989, discloses a kite load-releasing device that drops objects by jerking on a string and activating a pivot, a coupling and a clamping device.
Beaulieu, U.S. Pat. 4,799,634, issued Jan. 24, 1989, discloses hook for releasing a parachute or the like from a kite. The hook is mounted on the tail of the kite and, when the kite achieves a certain flight angle, the objects fall off.
Newbold, U.S. Pat. 4,465,251, issued Aug. 14, 1984, discloses a toy parachute and release mechanism, consisting of an application of the timeless string traveler. Wind blows the parachute and mechanism up the flight string until a tripper of some sort is engaged near the kite to release the parachute.
Segerson et al., U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,877, issued Mar. 9, 1982 to James M. Segerson and the inventor of the present invention, Bert G. Clawson, discloses a mechanism for releasably attaching a parachute to a kite to allow the parachute to be carried aloft by the kite and to be released while the kite is in flight when the flight string of the kite is given slack. The mechanism includes a spring-like first member fixedly attached to a kite, and a elongated trigger-like second member pivotally attached to the first member and fixedly attached to a flight string. The first member has a catch portion that keeps the second member in a first position until the kite is aloft. Once the kite is aloft, the resistance of the air on the kite will cause the first member to bend sufficient to release the second member from the catch portion. However, the second member will remain in the first position as long as the flight string is held substantially taut. When the flight string is given slack, the second member will pivot to a second position and release the parachute.
Elson, U.S. Pat. 4,183,481, issued Jan. 15, 1980, discloses a parachute dropping kite that carries objects up strapped to the belly of the kite. The strap is pulled off when the flight string is tugged, thereby releasing the object.
King, U.S. Pat. 3,684,219, issued Aug. 15, 1972, discloses a glider launcher for kites. A glider is carried up on the back of a kite, mounted on a rubber-band driven catapult. A tug on the flight string stretches another rubber band enough to trigger the catapult.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests an object holding and releasing mechanism including a first member for being attached to a kite; holding means for holding an object to be released; and a second member for being attached to one end of a flight string, the second member being hingeably attached to the first member for movement between a closed position in which the object to be released is held by the holding means and a opened position in which the object to be released is released by the holding means, the second member being held in the closed position when the flight string is attached to the second member and is held taut, the second member being free to move to the opened position when the flight string is given slack.
The present invention provides an object holding and releasing mechanism for holding objects such as parachutes to kites for being carried aloft by the kites, and for subsequently releasing the objects.
The object holding and releasing mechanism of the present invention comprises, in general, a first member for being attached to a kite; holding means for holding an object to be released; and a second member for being attached to one end of a flight string, the second member being hingeably attached to the first member for movement between a closed position in which the object to be released is held by the holding means and a opened position in which the object to be released is released by the holding means, the second member being held in the closed position when the flight string is attached to the second member and is held taut, the second member being free to move to the opened position when the flight string is given slack.